


More Than Just Goodbye

by StagsInSilence



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 2016 HBB, Hannibal Big Bang, MMF threesome, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagsInSilence/pseuds/StagsInSilence
Summary: It has been over a year since Will and Hannibal began their life together, but Will still feels guilty about leaving Molly behind. When he goes to get the closure he feels they both need, he is surprised by the rivalry between his past and his future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hannibal Big Bang. Artwork by [daughterofthemurderhusbands](http://daughterofthemurderhusbands.tumblr.com/) posted in the end notes.

The early morning air was crisp and left goose bumps over Will’s arms as he stood on the terrace in his boxers and a t-shirt. The flask in his hand was the only thing that felt real at this time, and the warmth of the scotch kept away the cold. It had been well over a year since slaying the Dragon; his wounds had healed and life was moving on despite how it felt like it was standing still.

Will sighed and took another pull of scotch before leaning against the railing around the terrace. The atmosphere shifted then, and he knew he was no longer along.

Warm, strong arms snaked around Will’s waist, and he instinctively leaned back into the embrace.

“It is very early, Will,” Hannibal said, his voice a little slower than usual with sleep.

“I know,” Will replied, reaching for the flask once again.

“And you’re drunk.”

“Not yet.”

Hannibal slipped the flask from Will’s freezing fingers and set it back down before them. “Tell me.”

Their relationship in the past months had grown so intricately intimate that there were certain aspects, certain series of dialogue, which could be had without words at all. Will’s mood was typically one of them until Hannibal wanted further explanation.

“I’m still married,” Will said after a moment. “I left her behind and have barely spared her a thought.”

“We can fix that.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know that.”

Hannibal loosened his grip around Will so the other man could turn to face him without breaking the embrace. He watched Will carefully as he avoided meeting his eyes.

“Molly needs me.”

“Will, you and I have been legally declared dead for some time now. I assume you left a final will and testament that would have worked out in her benefit.”

“That doesn’t make any difference to the circumstances.”

“Are you certain that this is not about the dogs?”

“Depends on if that was supposed to be a joke.” Will looked up then, and thought he saw some kind of humor in the mahogany eyes that continued to study him. Hannibal merely shrugged and Will sighed, “I need to go back.”

“I know,” Hannibal said, a sense of restraint in his tone.

“ _What_?”

“It isn’t safe.”

“Since when are you one to play things safe?”

“Will –“

“Stop.” Will leaned forward and rested his head in the crook of Hannibal’s neck as his eyes closed. The scent of the night’s wine lingered on his skin and comforted the turmoil filling Will’s mind. “Just stop for a minute.”

Hannibal stood quietly and held Will. There was still a part of Will that waited for a blade to enter him, but it was foolishness and left over paranoia of before. Things were different now. Things were safe now; no matter how wrong of a word that was to describe their lives. Hannibal’s lips were in his hair, then, and Will let out a long breath. Even after everything that they had gone through – on their own as well as together – the sweetness and intimacy between them, the _warmth_ of their being, felt tender and fragile to Will. It still amazed him how far they had come.

Will let out another steadying breath, “I won’t stay if I go back, if that concerns you.”

“No,” Hannibal said, and Will believed him despite the shortness in his tone. “No, that is not what concerns me.”

“What, then?”

It took a moment before Hannibal replied, his voice more even now, “I am concerned that Molly may not be welcome to this wish for closure.”

“Couldn’t be any worse than what I’ve faced before.”

Hannibal’s mouth twitched in amusement as Will straightened to look him in the face once more. “A woman scorned is a dangerous thing.”

“She’s my wife.”

“And you have cuckolded her with a revered serial killer.”

Will looked up at Hannibal with an expression of pure annoyance.

“If you wish to return,” Hannibal went on, “then I will join you.”

“No.”

“I will not attempt to reason with you any longer, Will. If you go back to her, I will be only a few steps behind.” His hand came up and brushed some stray strands of hair from Will’s face, “I will not risk losing you in a fit of bitter passion.”

Will made to speak, but the words died when Hannibal closed the small gap between their faces and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Think on it.”

“I don’t have to.”

Hannibal kissed his cheek this time before turning to retreat back inside, “Then I shall make breakfast before we are on our way to see your widow.”

“Hannibal,” Will said, causing Hannibal to pause, “don’t kill her.”

“As you wish. Now, come inside before you get a chill.”

 

It was a long journey from their new home back to Maine, and when they finally arrive, night had fallen. The cabin-like house remained as it had been left in Will’s memory. In the dark, it stood before him as a monument of his short-lived solace before Jack Crawford had torn him away from it all. Being back, hearing the quiet movement of the trees in the wind and the movement of the lake, it was strange. This was Will’s home, but now he was intruding on it.

A single light was on in the bedroom from what Will could identify from where he stood in the trees. Hannibal stood behind him, as promised, but they shared no words as the pair of them approached the house. It was what needed to be done, but there was still a rather intense feeling of anxiety stirring in Will’s stomach. He ignored it as he produced the spare key hidden on top of the doorframe and opened the door.

“Will,” Hannibal whispered.

“Shut up. Be quiet and the dogs will be quiet as well.”

As if on cue, three of the seven dogs Will was aware of were at their feet. Will appealed to their training and made his way into the house, not caring if Hannibal remained by the door or followed him into the house. Being in this room, with his dogs nuzzling his shins and licking his hands, it felt so _normal_. It was as if the last year hadn’t happened and that his life still made sense. Will let himself get lost in it and caught himself breathe a laugh as a smile spread on his face.

But the moment was short lived.

“What in the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

The voice came from the hallway and Will kicked himself at not noticing that there was someone there. He wondered briefly why Hannibal hadn’t said anything, but that thought vanished with anything Will could possible say as he looked at his wife standing before him.

She was gorgeous.

Utterly gorgeous.

Her hair was a tousled mess, her pajamas in wrinkled disarray with her tank top hanging lopsided over one shoulder and her flannel shorts bunched up around her thighs. She was poised ready to run, and glared daggers for the entirety of the drawn out moments it took Will to stand up straight.

“Molly,” he breathed and took a step forward.

It was a mistake as Molly leapt backwards, “Don’t come an inch closer.”

“Molly,” Will could hear himself already pleading, “please. I just want to talk.”

“About _what_ ,” she snapped. “You left me in the goddamn hospital. You left my _son_ alone after risking _both_ of our lives! What in the hell could you have to talk about?”

She had him there.

Will risked moving forward again and Molly ran into the kitchen. Will took off after her at the sound of drawers being yanked over, “Molly!”

“Stay _right_ there,” Molly hissed, brandishing a knife in her right hand and the cordless phone in her left. “I mean it, Will Graham. Take another step and I’ll have every cop in the state on your ass.”

Raising his hands in surrender, Will nodded. “Is Walter here?”

“Thank Christ, no.”

Will nodded again, feeling slightly relieved that there was no risk of waking his stepson. “Can I put my hands down?” he asked, trying to hold still through the numbness starting to stir in his fingertips.

Molly nodded but remained defensive as she held the knife tightly in her slender fingers.

“I just want to talk,” he repeated, lowering his hands. “That’s all.”

“Then _talk,_ Will. Or else I’m calling the cops.”

Will took a deep breath, thinking carefully about what he was about to say. He’d been thinking of this for so long, that the chance to finally say it was odd. “Molly, I left you and I left Walter to keep the both of you safe. Fran-… The Red Dragon was a threat to me, to you, and to God only knows how many other families, and he needed to be stopped. I did what was necessary to see to it that he didn’t… That he didn’t have another chance at you… Or anyone else.”

Molly was quiet, but still held the knife firmly in her hand. She was thinking. Will could see it as her features scrunched up ever so slightly. He remained silent for several long moments as the spitfire before him studied to see if should could find a hint of a lie. Will had nothing to hide. Not this time.

Molly finally spoke just as Will was ready to burst with nerves, “Is he here with you?”

Will didn’t need clarification. “Yes.”

“Where?”

“With the dogs.”

Molly nodded but was not at all happy.

“Molly –“

“Why did you bring him with you?” The question made Will flinch. There was a change in Molly’s tone, as though Hannibal being there had confirmed something that was breaking her. “Will, _why_ did you come here? Honestly? Do you understand how hard it is to see you?”

“I-“

“No. I’m not done.” Molly held the knife out at him again, “I _loved_ you, Will. My husband, Walter’s father, _died_ and it nearly destroyed me. But then you come around. You and your pack of dogs and your fishing obsession and your… your goddamn _charm_ , and I got it into my head that I could love someone again. But what do you do? You _murder_ someone, hide it from me, murder _someone else,_ and then fuck off to _God_ knows where with your goddamn cannibal lover!”

“Molly, please –“

“If you’re here looking for some kind of forgiveness, you’re not going to fucking get it. You hear me? If you’re here to plead your case and the fuck off again, just get moving now. I will _never_ forgive you.”

Will winced again as he spoke quietly, “Closure and forgiveness are not the same thing, Molly.”

“Well you’re right with that one.”

“Molly, you don’t know how badly I wish I could just come back and stay, how badly I want you to be in my life.”

“Then tell him to fuck off. Or turn him in again! Will, you’re talking about this like you don’t have a choice.”

“This coming from the one who won’t forgive me.”

“I won’t forgive you if you walk out that door. There’s a different response if you stay. Without _him_.”

Will shook his head, “I _don’t_ have a choice, Molly. He – _Hannibal_ – is just as big a part of me as you are.”

“If you want me in your life, Will, you can’t have him as well. I’m sorry, but all of that Dragon bullshit happened because of him. I lost you because of him.”

“I… I can’t, Molly,” Will said, his voice breaking as he regarded his wife with wet eyes. “I can’t choose between you and… Don’t make me choose…” He approached her, ignoring the threat of the knife in her hand, and embraced her. His touch caught her off guard, but once the familiar scent of her husband hit her, Molly buried her face in his shoulder.

“I hope you know how fucking pissed off I am at you, Will Graham,” she muttered, “because I swear to God I could stab you right now.”

Will choked on a laugh as he held her tighter, “Wouldn’t be the first time I got gutted during a hug.”

Molly looked up at his crooked smile and the glimmer of self-hatred in his eyes broke up her anger. She stood up on her toes and kissed him, letting her free hand slide up into his hair. Their lips locked together and the tension between them trickled out of the atmosphere. Molly loved Will and Will loved her just as much. The reminder of that resonated in their kiss to an almost overwhelming degree.

“I love you, Molly,” he whispered between kisses. “Christ, I love you.”

“I know,” Molly smiled in return, a chuckle lingering on her breath.

There was a low growl behind him, and – almost instantly – Will stepped away from Molly, but there was still reluctance as his hands fell from her waist.

“Will,” Molly started, but her voice died in her throat as Hannibal came up behind her husband and wrapped his arms around Will; one arm around Will’s middle, the other around his neck. It was a possessive move to display the power Hannibal had over Will; it didn’t take a profiler to see that.

“Miss Foster,” came the think accent, “Will says he cannot choose between us and yet he adheres to my commands as though he has. I do believe you have your answer.”

“If you think you’re going to get out of here, with _my husband_ , unscathed, you have another fucking thing coming to you.” She brandished the knife outwards, punctuating her words with the blatant threat of violence.

“Such language.”

“Get fucking used to it.”

“I don’t need to get used to _anything_ ,” Hannibal practically purred, his face pressed close against Will’s. “It is you, Miss Foster, that needs to grow accustomed to change.” To punctuate his point, Hannibal ran his tongue along the side of Will’s neck and up to his ear where he nibbled at the lobe.

The motion elicited a quiet whimper from Will, “H-Hannibal…”

“You see?”

Molly’s face was flushed in anger. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the knife in her hands with all of her strength. Hannibal did not own Will.

“There is not a thing you can do, Miss Foster.”

“ _Graham_ ,” Molly hissed, and she stabbed the knife into the wooden cutting board on the counter before storming forward. She grabbed Will’s shirt, hoping to pull him from Hannibal’s grasp, but when she couldn’t, she crashed their lips together in a possessive move of her own. Molly pushed her tongue past Will’s lips and he brought his hands up to cup his wife’s face.

Hannibal was far from pleased by the development, and shifted his position behind Will so he was gripping Will’s throat with one hand and snaking the other down to the front of Will’s pants. When he still didn’t get a reaction – even as he stroked Will through his pants – Hannibal tightened his grip at Will’s jugular and bit down on the back of his neck, hard. When Will gasped, Hannibal fought to suppress his satisfied chuckle.

Will, haven broken his kiss with Molly, turned his head and was immediately met with Hannibal’s eager mouth. The taste of red wine that always lingered on Hannibal’s lips mixed with the sweet taste of liqueur left by Molly’s tongue, and Will felt his body begin to react. Molly was still pressed against him, and felt the growth of his cock through the fabric of his pants.

“Will – “

It was hard to pull away from Hannibal but Will managed to do it. “Molly,” he breathed against her lips.

The two looked deep into each other’s eyes before Will was on her, kissing her aggressively as they began to move down the hallway. His hands groped her hungrily the entire way to the bedroom. Hannibal followed them from the kitchen, slowly removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. When the three of them reached the bedroom, Will found himself pulled back by Hannibal as held much as he had been in the kitchen, the hand at his throat tight as Hannibal teased him with almost-kisses; his lips barely touching Will’s skin. The torment was agonizing, but not nearly as agonizing as he what he was made to watch.

Molly had continued to move towards the bed, and wiggled free of her pajamas as she flopped down on the sheets. Her breasts were freed from the confines of her tank top as she shifted on top of the covers until she was propped against the pillows near the headboard. Maintaining eye contact with Will the entire time, Molly arched her back and slipped her flannel shorts down her glorious legs, seductive and inviting. Will felt his breathing hitch at the first sight of his wife’s form in over a year. She was gorgeous.

“Come here,” she said, voice like velvet to his ears.

Hannibal’s grip relaxed and he let Will slip from his hold. He watched Will pull his shirt over his head and toss it before crawling over Molly. The nicely toned muscles of Will’s back rippled as he held himself above his wife, letting himself rock against her while she captured his face between her hands and kissed him. They worked well together, like dance partners performing a familiar routine but with the passion of two who could not imagine performing with anyone else. It brought a jealous pain to Hannibal’s chest as he watched the woman lock her ankles around Will’s waist.

As he stalked over to the bed, Hannibal removed his own clothing, letting it fall gracefully to the floor. Will continued to grope his wife, massaging her breasts as his tongue was very clearly down her throat. Hannibal came up behind him and tugged Will’s pants to just below his ass. If Will even noticed, he didn’t acknowledge Hannibal – another shot at the man’s pride. Of course, Hannibal would not settle with being ignored, and bent over Will’s glorious ass, spreading his cheeks and licking a slick line over the skin. Will shuddered at the sensation and Hannibal smirked as he began to tease Will’s hole with his tongue.

Will’s breathing grew labored and he broke his kiss with Molly, who – not wanting to let Hannibal have the upper hand, gripped Will tightly and rolled, forcing Will onto his back and simultaneous taking him away from Hannibal. Molly smirked, pushing Will’s pants down farther so she could grasp him in her soft hands and stroke his cock as they continued to kiss. Will arched into her touch and tangled his fingers in her hair, moaning into her mouth when she let him go to simply rub her own wet warmth against him.

“You’re still a tease,” he said, voice breathy.

“And you’re still a pushover,” Molly smiled, dragging her nails lightly down his chest as she sat up above him.

Behind her, Hannibal growled again, but Molly ignored him as she focused on Will.

Or at least she tried.

Hannibal had very much come to see the effect this woman had on _his_ Will, diluting his insidious hold on the other man with something far purer than what Hannibal was capable of. He came up behind Molly, ghosting his lips over the skin of her neck and shoulders. He breathed in her scent deeply, identifying the sweetness in the combination of her own being and the soap she had used probably earlier that evening. His hands gently traced down the curves of her sides as he place kisses along the crook of her neck. Molly shivered at the sensation and Will looked up at her with a hint of caution in his eyes.

“I must admit,” Hannibal murmured, his breath tickling against the side of Molly’s throat, “you are a beautiful specimen, Miss Graham.”

Molly had nothing to say as she felt her breathing hitch.

“Will is a lucky man.”

Molly turned her head and was surprised when Hannibal captured her mouth with his own, but relaxed as the kiss deepened when Hannibal cupped her cheek. It was strange, considering Will was watching them, but he didn’t seem to have any complaints as his hands ran over Molly’s body and he muttered sweet nothings about the both of them. As she kissed Hannibal, she mewled against his lips while Will’s hand massaged between her legs.

After a moment, Will sat up and pulled Molly’s face back to him. She kissed him as Hannibal pushed her hair back to nip at her throat, causing another stutter in her breathing. When Will pulled away from her, he whispered, “God, I need you, Molly.”

Molly didn’t need to reply with words as Will could see in her eyes just how turned on she was; the grey-blue of them had a glossy look, and had darkened rather aggressively as if a storm was brewing behind the surface.

_Not an entire untrue analogy_ , Will thought, but then returned to the immediate moment. He rolled once again so Molly was on her back and he was on top of her, between her legs. He kissed her and trailed his lips down her chest and over her stomach until his face was between her thighs. He placed gentle bites on the sensitive skin and Molly arched her back, hands tangling in his hair as he buried his face in her wetness and lapped it up like a dog. Molly’s grip tightened and he knew it was no longer time for foreplay. Kissing his way back up her body and planting a wet, sloppy kiss on her lips while he gripped his leaking cock to push into her.

Molly arched up and dragged her nails down his chest, making Will hiss as the dark red lines appeared on his skin. She was just as he remembered her; tight and warm and wet and _perfect_. He shuddered as he remained still inside her, doing everything he could to keep his self-control in check. Behind him, Hannibal pressed against Will’s back, kissing along his neck and shoulders while his hands trailed down to grope and massage his ass. Slender fingers trailed between toned cheeks and Will practically squeaked as he was penetrated by Hannibal’s hand.

Molly whined beneath him, and Will realized he had lost his focus to Hannibal. He muttered an apology as he set a slow pace of thrusts.

“Stay with me, hotshot,” Molly muttered and dragged her nails sharply over Will’s stomach.

“I’m all yours, baby,” he replied, and Hannibal chuckled behind him.

“Now, now, Will,” Hannibal said. “It’s rude to lie.”

Will cried out as Hannibal stretched him and ended up snapping his hips against Molly sharper than he had planned, causing her to moan loudly.

“ _Fuck, Will_ ,” she gasped and Will shuddered at the tightness of her heat.

Will ran his hands down Molly’s torso as he fucked her and was fucked by Hannibal’s talented fingers. Sweat was pooling on his forehead and he clutched at Molly’s perfect breasts. Hannibal’s teeth nipping on his shoulder had his breath hitching and he turned his head to bring the other man’s lips against his own. Hannibal’s tongue slipped past Will’s lips and Will made a noise of pleasure that caught Molly’s attention. She looked up at her husband and his partner as they made out, and her face flushed with jealousy and arousal.

“Will,” she said, “Will, stop.”

Will looked down at her, “Are you okay?”

Molly just smirked and moved away from Will, letting him slide wetly out of her. He began to protest, and Molly shushed him as she sat up to kiss him. From her peripherals, she saw Hannibal’s look of annoyed curiosity and almost laughed as she pulled Will away from him and flipped them so she straddled Will’s waist. He looked up at her with his blue eyes dark and needy and beautiful. Without a word, Molly moved forward until Will’s head was between her thighs, and she felt him smile as he kissed at her clit. She held onto the headboard, carefully rubbing herself above Will’s lips. His arms were pinned beneath her knees and she could feel him flexing in an attempt to get his hands on her.

With Molly’s back turned to him, Hannibal crawled forward and licked a long line up Will’s leaking cock. He teased, never actually taking Will into his mouth as he lapped at the slick, salty juices of what Molly had left behind. Will trembled, hips arching up, and Molly gasped at Will’s mouth on her entrance. Hannibal could tell that Will was desperate for far more than teasing, and it was up to him to deliver. Sitting back, Hannibal stroked himself with a slick hand and aligned himself with Will’s hole.

Will’s cry was muffled as Molly rode his face, but Hannibal smirked to himself as he thrust balls deep into Will without hesitation. He paused a moment, allowing Will time to adjust to being penetrated so forcefully, and admired the soft muscles of Molly Graham’s back, the smoothness of her hips. She was an artistic beauty. Hannibal began to move slowly inside of Will, studying the woman’s body as he did so. Her back stiffed when he touched her but she shifted into his grip as his hand trailed down the line of her spine and massaged her ass.

Molly’s nerve endings were on fire as Will’s tongue danced around her pussy, lapping at it like a dehydrated dog and knowing just what she liked. Her knuckles were white as they gripped the wood of the headboard, and then Hannibal’s hand was on her, caressing her skin with a softness she didn’t expect and gripped her ass with a firmness that made her heart race. His other hand was at her waist now, and Molly almost leaned into his touch as she felt Hannibal lean over Will to kiss along her shoulders. He was surprisingly gentle given his profession, and a part of Molly wished for the killer hidden beneath the calm.

She wished for a fight.

Moving off of Will for a second, Molly turned herself around so she was now facing Hannibal and freed Will’s arms. Will took the moment to catch his breath and admire the sight of Hannibal fucking him. And then Molly was on top of him again and he moaned as the taste of her was at his lips.

Above him Molly allowed Hannibal to caress her body, his hands trailing up from her hips, to her breasts, to her throat. Molly’s breathing hitched in his grip as the other man leaned in to kiss her, but she slapped him before he could capture her lips. Hannibal didn’t miss a beat as the hand on the woman’s throat tightened and he kissed her forcefully. Molly refused to back down and grabbed large fistfuls of Hannibal’s hair as she kissed back with just as much aggression. Her tongue was in his mouth first and he groaned into her mouth as their tongue fought for the upper hand.

Will’s body trembled beneath them as Hannibal hit his prostate, and Hannibal broke the kiss temporarily, words ghosting over Molly’s swelling lips, “It seems to me that Will is enjoying himself. Tell me, Miss Graham, are you capable of giving him this kind of satisfaction?”

The question infuriated Molly and she dropped one of her hands from Hannibal’s hair to pull at Will’s heavy cock. “You tell me,” she breathed, pulling him close again while she stroked her husband.

Will was growing overwhelmed by the sensations of their _ménage_ _à trois._ He moaned against Molly, which only filled his mouth with more of her, and the combined sensation of Hannibal thrusting into him while Molly stroked him off had his mind completely spinning. His hands came up, one holding tight to Molly’s thigh, the other twisting to stroke her clit with his thumb. Molly’s own thumb rubbed over the head of his cock and Will let out a soft noise of pleasure.

He was getting close to cumming and everyone involved was aware of it.

Hannibal sped up his pace, letting go of Molly with his hands to grip Will’s hips and pound into him. Molly let out soft mewling noises as she continued to kiss Hannibal and be massaged by Will, their efforts throwing off her rhythm of stroking Will until it was more of a spastic reaction.

Hannibal grunted when Will clenched around him, and Molly broke from Hannibal’s mouth as she felt Will spill out over her hand and all down her front. Molly didn’t last much longer than that, and she needed to hold tight to

Hannibal grunted when Will clenched around him, and Molly broke from Hannibal’s mouth as she felt Will spill out over her hand and all down her front. Molly didn’t last much longer than that, and she needed to hold tight to Hannibal’s shoulders in order to keep herself upright as her body convulsed with her orgasm, Will’s name on her lips.

Then, Hannibal removed himself from Will in favour of his own hand as Molly removed herself from Will’s face. He saw that Will was ready to question his actions but Hannibal spoke before he had the chance to ask, “Clean her up.”

Will obeyed the command as Molly lay down, licking at the hot cum that coated her stomach and her breasts. It was salty on his tongue, and he kissed her every few moments to let her share in it. Molly’s breathing was laboured and she cupped Will’s face every time he paused to kiss her. Meanwhile, Hannibal watched and touched himself, savouring in the intimate moment unraveling before him - after all, this trip was about Will. He tightened his grip as he jerked himself off and let his eyes close as he brought himself to climax, letting the semen land on both Will and Molly, adding to the mess for Will to clean up.

It wasn’t until Will had licked up the last of it from Molly’s chest and Molly licked a drop off of Will’s chin, that Hannibal rejoined them, kissing Will deeply.

“I should say that this has been a successful session,” Hannibal said, voice inhumanly level given the circumstances.

Will grinned and let himself collapse around Molly, holding her securely against him. “Yes,” he said. “It has.”

“Does this mean you’re leaving?” Molly was too exhausted to keep her worries out of her voice. She didn’t want Will to go. Not after that.

Will looked up at Hannibal, “No. I’m not leaving just yet.”

Hannibal nodded, understanding that Will - although satisfied - still needed the time with his wife. He kissed Will once again with muttered words of getting sleep in another room, and left them to be.

“I do need to leave in the morning, Molly,” Will said quietly, arms tightening around her warm body.

“I don’t want to think about that until the sun comes up.”

“Okay.”

“This doesn’t change the fact that I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.”

They were both quiet, letting the atmosphere take up what needed to be said but wouldn’t be. Not yet.

“Will,” Molly said after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Do you really still love me?”

“Of course I do.”

“I want you to say it.”

Will shifted, looking Molly in the eye, “I love you, Molly Graham.”

“Promise me this won’t be the last time I see you.”

“I promise.”

“I’ll never forgive you if this is the last time you say goodbye.”

“It won’t be,” Will swore, kissing across her face between words. “I promise you this isn’t the last time you’ll see me.”

“I love you, Will.”

“I love you, too, Molly.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
